Chaos Assured
by Scarlet Snow
Summary: SemiAU,Chap.1 is sucky, Year 1. Students are falling ill with a sickness&When the staff is almost finished brewing the cure, the book with instructions goes missing and a group of students must live as normal muggles while searching for the cure.
1. Small Compartments with Too many members

Ok, i've written this millions of times before.. hmph.

And I can never get it right

This story has been something I've drawn pictures for, thought about, and so on.

The first 3 chapters will be a little.. ah.. choppy.

Not to good really

Chapter One

"Can you believe that I actually went through the barrier with Harry Potter?" Gushed the small red headed girl, bouncing happily

"Ginevra you have told us this a million times!" Exclaimed the fellow red head, leaning with his cheek against the window in a bored fashion as his gaze shifted.

"Oh Ron, but it's just so exciting! Harry Potter! And we actually went through together- he's so cute! I can't wait until we get married and have kids! It'll be so wond-"

"Married? Ginevra! He doesn't even know your name!"

"So! We are going to get married! And there'll be little Ginevra and Harry Potter's running around our house, and we'll have a huge, fancy wedding, it will be so beautiful, Everyone will be the-"

"That's interesting, but I rather prefer things a bit more simple..." Ginevra's face grew scarlet before she swivelled around, ready to snarl at which of her twin brother's had surely said this, but gasped and resumed her crimson painting as her gaze met Harry Potter's.

"Oh! Merlin.. Merlin.. Oh..H-Harry.. Um.. Um.."

"So, It's Ginevra is it?" The dark haired boy grinned teasingly as she blushed more furiously.

"Mind if I sit in here?" He asked moments later, receiving a squeak from Ginevra and a nod from Ron, and a moment later he got another round of crimson blushes and squeals from Ginevra when he sat beside her, casting a grin towards the shy child.

"The great Harry Potter that Ginevra has been babbling about graces us with his presence." Snorted another, lifting her own gaze from Hogwarts: A History.

"I have NOT been 'babbling' as you so-" Ginevra began, to be interrupted by the door opening once more.

"Hello. Do you mind if we sit in this compartment?" Again, another came, this a girl with chestnut tresses and a snobby look to her, that made the current owners of the compartment want to snap at her to leave, but by forced politeness they nodded and bid her in, though hidden looks were passed by the four.

She plopped down on Harry's other side, making him become uncomfortable. Following her in was another boy, grasping a toad. He sat down beside Ron, as chattering started

"I'm Hermione Granger. This-" Gesturing towards the toad-boy, she continued, "Is Neville Longbottom and- oh, I've read that twice now. It's very good." She'd brought her gaze to rest on the dark haired girl who had scooted away from Ron, leaving Neville room to sit beside him, moving the book from her face, she glared with bright orbs. "I don't recall asking for your opinion." She spat.

"Well your .. Pleasant." was Hermione's reply, though unneeded sarcasm dripped from her voice as she uttered her words.

With a smirk, she'd jerked the book back up and went back to reading, with occasional glares in the direction of newly introduced Hermione Granger as she went rambling on about how much she knew, and all that she was read, and how she was going to know all the answers to everything asked.

"Julie-! I've been looking for you for well over 20 minutes now, you know!"

The voice caught the dark haired girl's attention, and she snapped her gaze to the compartment door, green meeting silvery-grey.

"You should have said you were going to be looking for me, you dolt! How in the world am I supposed to know your doing that if you don't tell me! Am I just supposed to suddenly know 'Hey that idiot's going to be looking for me, better go get him to let him know where I'll be!' ?"

"Shut it. You're to snappy for your own good sometimes. Anyways, everywhere else is full or stuffed full of Gryffindorks, so, I'm sitting in here."

"Go sit with your two goons- hey, what happened to them?"

"Crabbe and Goyle decided they had.. better things to do.." He gave a slight cough sounding suspiciously like 'Gorge themselves'

"Fine, fine. Lug yourself in and make it even more cramped. As you can see, it's nearly full in here since Ron and Ginevra decided they had to sit here, then Ginevra's.. ah.. future husband needed somewhere to sit, and then Ms. Know it all decided she and her toad boy lover had to come it, too. "She gave a curt nod in each persons direction as she spoke their names.

"Ah.. I see." Grey orbs flickered from person-to-person, just before his gaze came to rest once more.

"Know-it-all? Now isn't that just a tad bit judge-"

"Do you ever shut up?" She hissed as she glanced once more at Hermione. "You've been jabbering about 'I know SO much' and 'I am going to answer every question! And I KNOW I'll get it right!' since you sat down!"

Before allowing a chance to answer, she threw the one she'd named a dolt a disgruntled look and motioned him in.

"Right then-- Get yourself in here before it's decided you can't come in!"

A smirk graced the features of the boy and he entered, shutting the door slowly behind him, before glancing about, his gaze coming to rest on Ron now.

"Move,"

Ron's eyes held disbelief as he spoke "What? Look at me! I'm already squashed against the window! And you have no right to be in here! We don't even want you here!"

"Ron, just move over. Really, I never said I wanted you in here. But you and Ginevra just came in anyways." Julianna pointed out.

Sighing, and grumbling, Ron squished himself tightly against the window, allowing Neville room to scoot over more, and Julie did the same- but the other way, of course. "Sit." She motioned towards the spot between herself and Neville, watching in amusement as Ginevra threw glances at Harry before turning away, blushing madly.

"This isn't working out. We're all crammed against eachother over here. Some of you need to leave." Ron exclaimed, his voice bitter. "Why did you pick one of the ones near the front? You know these ones are smaller."

"I didn't expect you and Ginevra to come hurling yourselves in, obviously."

"We need room to sit, though! Someone has to leave!" Piped Draco, in odd agreement.

"Well.. Well, you were the last one to come in, so.." Ron trailed off, watching Draco as if expecting him to get up and go.

"At least I asked to come in."

"No, no, you just came in and decided you were allowed to."

A few sharp exclamations later, they were all sitting, with Julie residing in a spot on the floor, leaning with back against the door, an odd expression of anger, and annoyance twisted about on her face, as she skimmed the book over, occasionally glowering at the others who were now chatting idly with one another.

&:&

Scarlet Snow

&:&

Smileys and Internet Hearts to reviewers


	2. Sorting

****

Title: Chaos Assured

****

Author: Scarlet Snow

****

Rating: PG-13/Teen

****

Genres: Action/Adventure, Humour, Drama, Angst, Romance, Mystery, Suspense, Fantasy.

****

Disclaimer: Joanne Kathleen Rowling owns Harry Potter and co. Though I do own many characters in this fic. !

****

Summary: It's Year One At Hogwarts, and everything is going great. Of course, with the exception of the Slytherins. A couple months into the year, a girl shows up, transferring. Though rumours hold she was expelled from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Just days after she arrives, the students at Hogwarts are suddenly being hit with an odd virus. After days of searching, the staff finally finds the book that holds the cure, and it appears as though everything is going to go well the rest of the year, until the book is swiped. Of course, the blame is set on the new transfer student, by the pupils anyways, with the exception of just a few. She and Harry team up to find the antidote, and as the case begins to crack, she falls ill, too. Harry, Ron, Ginevra and unlikely Slytherin teammates including Draco, Blaise, and Julia must team up to spend a month in the muggle world, in order to help in curing the ill students

**Chapter: **Two

****

Chapter Title: Broken Up into Houses

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What house do you all think you'll be in?"

This, Neville's question, was a terrible mistake. As soon as it left past his lips, all hell broke loose.

"Gryffindor." Was what Ron and Ginevra answered, chiding in unison, though this caused Draco to glance up quite quickly so much it was a shock his head didn't fly from his neck.

"Gryffindor," Draco spat out, "Mudblood lovers, I'm in a compartment with mudblood lovers."

"Gryffindor is NOT a bad house. Although Ravenclaw is much more preferred when it comes to me." Hermione added, earning herself a dirty look.

"Gryffidor Scum.." muttered Draco, looking particularly displeased as he sat back, arms crossed.

"Slytherin Slimeball." Ron exclaimed, his look equally sour.

"Shut it _Weasley_." He spat out Weasley like a Muggleborn speaking Mudblood.

"_Malfoy. _Atleast My family doesn't crave dark arts and worship you-know-who." Muttered Ron, rather loudly.

"Would you two care to shut up!" Oddly, this was Hermione speaking, looking peeved as they turned to her, casting glares of hate to one another at the same time, though.

"I don't feel like listening to your bickering until we get to Hogwarts! Neville just asked a simple question!"

"Err, My mum and dad were Gryffindors. So I could be a Gryffindor." Neville piped

"No idea." Julie spoke, a gentle smirk playing upon her features, "I suppose we'll have to wait and find out." She added before her face was hidden by the book once more. "If we make it there." She uttered in a quite voice to herself as the train gave a nasty jolt forward.

Ron glanced about uneasily, and opened his mouth as if to speak, though he didn't get the chance because the compartment door opened once again.

And two stuck their heads in, grinning brightly.

The first being a boy, who introduced himself as Blaise Zabini.

A mischievous grin played on his features, the same look glinting in his blue orbs.

Dark brown tresses fell nearly to his shoulders, in a light wavy style, though it didn't manage to touch the tops of his shoulders in the end. The dark brown was highlighted with lighter browns, and was slightly bedraggled, signaling it had been tied back formerly. His fringe lingered over his eyes, shadowing them slightly, a few pieces of hair falling into his vaguely freckled face. His eyes were an eerie, but most intriguing shade of blue-Green. Incredibly light, an ice like color though not hard and cold like most would imagine when having his eyes described to them. The pretty orbs seemed even brighter against the dark sheet that framed his face.

The second, a female, greeting with a snobby apparel, though in an oddly different way than Hermione Granger's. She said herself to be named Pansy Parkinson.

Ron swore he saw Draco blanch when he saw her, and look disgusted as she moved into it, smiling most oddly. Ebony tresses fell death straight to her shoulders blades. Her own eyes were dark jade, bordered and with a background of chestnut. Perhaps she'd have been nice looking, had she not seemed so stuck up, and had her nose not been stuck so high in the air, with her face resembling a pugs. Her face lit up as she spotted Draco.

"Draco, darling, we've been looking all over for you!" She gasped, embracing him gently in a friendly manner. Hugging her back quickly, Draco nodded to her, "Yes well I've been in here for the majority of the time."

"Draco, _why_ are you.. In here?" Blaise queried, staring pointedly at the people in the compartment.

"Because, Blaise, there was no where else to sit and you and Parkinson were nowhere to be found, and I met Julie before I got on the train, so when I found this compartment, I decided to stay." He explained in a nonchalant tone.

"Me and Pansy were in the back, like we all planned." Blaise defended, though Draco simply shrugged, explaining a hardly truthful tale about how he had searched the back dozens of times.

"If you really don't mind it's rather.. full in here." Draco added at the end of his story.

Clearly unhappy, Pansy hugged Draco one last time before leaving the compartment, Blaise behind her.

"They were..?" Ginevra asked, gesturing towards the door they had exited through moments ago.

"Pansy Parkinson, I've known her since I was two. According to her, we'd be the perfect couple.. she used to be a blonde." He added thoughtfully, "I don't really know why she changed from blonde to black, don't really like it, but she would have normally been trying to shag me had it been about a year ago. She's grown out of that though, thank merlin."

"And that Blaise boy?"

"Blaise Zabini.. yes.. I've known him quite awhile, also, he's really not your average person. Blaise is.. different. I won't go spilling his secrets though. He's rather hair obsessed and would freak out if he were to find one piece of hair not absolutely perfect."

"Oh.."

"Yes, they do get rather annoying when you're around them for awhile. Especially together, they really dislike eachother quite a bit." Draco added.

"Right then. We're here, you know." Hermione spoke as it went suddenly silent

"Shut it Granger."

"I was only-"

"Shut it!"

And indeed she did, but only because, at that moment, she was leaving, and soon it registered that they should go to, and so the other six hurried along, moving into the line where one was calling for the first years.

They road in boats across the lake, before entering the school, standing nervously as a rather stern looking teacher spoke, then ushered them into another room, setting something on a stool.

And gasped as a hat was set on a stool, and it opened what must have been a mouth, but then

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

your top hats sleek and tall,

for I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

so try me on and I will tell you

where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends,

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

And then Professor McGonagall explained what would be going on.. and unrolled a parchment, and began reading names.

Once B's were reached, Ron found himself with a shock as Julie was called up.

After a few moments, it spoke aloud in a booming voice

"SLYTHERIN!"

And Ron looked horrified, "Julie's in Slytherin, Harry! But, she.. and..it.."

"Ron. I heard." Harry replied, as his red haired pal threw a disbelieving glance at the small girl sitting at the Slytherin table.

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Harry! I'll be in her house! I'm going to be actually sharing a house with.. with HER!Harry, I'll die!"

Rolling his eyes, Harry simply laughed lightly, earning a desperate glare from Ron,

During their talking, others had been sorted, and M's had been reached

First up was

"Malfoy, Draco"

The hat barely touched the top of his head, before yelling out 'Slytherin', and Harry heard Ron mutter 'no surprises there.'

P's came, and Parkinson, Pansy went to Slytherin.

Then silence dawned upon the Great Hall as one name was said.

"Potter, Harry."

Harry could feel the eyes boring into him as he walked, slowly and nervously, to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!" Bellowed the hat, and cheers louder than any other came from the Gryffindors, and a rousing cheer of

"WE GOT POTTER!" came, from the Weasley twins, though Professor McGonagall quickly ordered them to calm down once they began to bang on the table in a frenzy of excitment.

"Weasley, Ginevra." and "Weasley, Ron" Came and of course, Gryffindor was the house. It was all summed up with one final name, Zabini, Blaise to Slytherin.

It grew funny, really. Every now and then the Group of friends Fred and George were seen with that day at the end of the table, were turned around, shooting insults back and forth to the Slytherins, with another occasional "We Got Potter!"

Ron, however, wasn't to excited as Hermione babbled on about this and that to him, giving him a rather angry headache as he attempted to annoy her, though failed quite miserably.

00000000

****

Reviews/Reviewers Loooove


	3. Bad Tempered Witches

****

Chapter Three

__

12 hits, 0 reviews

Ah, can't say I care too much.

I'm posting this story because it's bugged me for a year now

And I've got the plot figured out

and for the most part, the chapters planned.

Mainly, this story's for my own amusement.

It'll be long.

From Year 1 to Year 7.

Different adventures, of course.

Made ups, naturally.

Which of course explains Julianna.

I don't care about flames, you want to tell me my story sucks, go for it I'll tell you that you suck, right back.

But don't insult me or my work but dumb reasons such as "omg u hav a mad up! omg! lyk.. omg it sux!"

Have a good reason, asswipe

Live with it.

When it comes down to it, I love to argue and I can be a complete bitch.

On with chapter three, then, eh?

0000

****

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had become very good friends.

Thus leaving Ginevra alone, though she had soon began to hang around with Parvati, Lavender and occasionally Neville.

Juliana's friends consisted of Draco, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and another Slytherin girl named Chelsea Honeybloom.

Julianna had taken to ignoring Ron, Hermione, Ginevra, and Harry. As though they didn't exist at all.

She didn't seem to care much for Crabbe or Goyle and was most often seen with Chelsea or Blaise.

Chelsea was fairly pretty, with somewhat pale skin, and light brown hair that fell barely two centimeters past her thin shoulders in cheerful, bouncy curls. She wore her bangs over her forehead, and they fell halfway over her pale green eyes. Chelsea was actually quite shy, though her temper was horrible and she would be shooting off insults before you could blink if she became insulted, and it wasn't hard to offend Chelsea at all. She was average height, taller than Julianna though shorter than Pansy.

Though she did ignore her old friends, every now and then Julianna could be seen with Ginevra, whom she could tolerate and unlike Ron, Harry and Hermione she did not consider as a kid sister, but more as a friend for the most part.

Or when she couldn't find someone else to chat with, anyways.

Not that Ginevra minded that, as when she did get to talk to Ron, he usually left 5 minutes later leaving her to go find Neville.

Julie had been sitting in the library, working on her Charms homework when Ron arrived, and plopped down next to her.

"Julie, I have to ask you something." He stated, not noticing she didn't exactly want him there.

Glaring hatefully, she dropped her quill to the table top, "What?"

"Why are you hanging around with the Slytherins so much..?" Ron asked, which Julie could only think make him sound completely idiotic.

"_Because_ Ron, I'm a Slytherin incase you didn't notice by my robes, or when the sorting hat called out _Slytherin_." She snapped, pulling at her robes for emphasis.

"No, I mean.., I know you're a Slytherin and all but still, you shouldn't be hanging around with them. You aren't meant to be a Slytherin, we all know that, so I don't understand why you're always with Slytherins. They're not trustworthy people, Julie, and they definitely aren't who you want to be seen with." Ron stated, frowning as he stared at her

"Actually, _Ronald_, that's where you're mistaken," she spat, "Obviously, I am meant to be a Slytherin considering that's exactly where I was placed, and I'm always with Slytherins because I _am_ a Slytherin and I _enjoy_ being with my _friends_, in _Slytherin_, and there is nobody else I'd rather be seen with so you can take your disgusting thoughts about Slytherins and _shove them up your ass._" She spat viciously, before she gathered her bag, and shoved her things into them in a not-so-careful manner. And, swinging the bag over her shoulder she stormed out, shooting one last glare at the wide-eyed, open-mouthed, freckle-faced redhead that was still sitting there in the chair.

She was outraged as she stalked through the halls, shoving through people as though they weren't there.

By the time she had entered the Slytherin Common Room she had calmed, but by only the slightest bit as she sat down on the green sofa, throwing her bag down and wishing very much to be able to beat Ron's freckled face in.

"Julie! What's up I thought you were working on your Charms' essay?" Chelsea called from the stairs leading from the Girls' Dormitories as she came into view, bounding down the last of them and tossing herself onto the floor before the sofa where Julie sat, staring up at her friend.

"Ron." She answered bluntly, sparing Chelsea a brief glance.

"Ooh.. What did he do?" Chelsea continued, curiosity getting the best of her.

"According to him, Slytherin's aren't to be trusted and aren't the people I want to be seen with. He can shut his bloody mouth though." Julie explained with a shrug.

"What...? Wait, doesn't he know that your house colors are green and silver? Not red and gold..?" Chelsea inquired, puzzled.

"I don't think he's realized it yet." Julie muttered as Pansy and Blaise entered, sitting down in armchairs.

"We saw Weasley." Blaise said the second he glanced at Julie, "And Granger, Potter, and the Weaselette." He added, nodding as though it were the most astonishing fact in the world.

"Weasley was ranting about you, saying you'd insisted You-Know-Who should be worshipped and the likes, that you completely agreed with everything he did and thought it was all just, and you were seriously considering the life of a Death Eater when you were of age, and he should, too and that then you began shrieking about how us Slytherins were all best because we all agreed with that stuff, and had the same opinion." Pansy stated, a glint of amusement detected on her face, though the look Julie held was anything but amusement.

"Are you kidding me? I'll murder him!" Julie cried, jumping up and dashing toward the portrait hole, stopped only because Draco had taken that moment to enter, and seized her quickly by the upper arms, as Pansy instructed him to "Get her, Draco, quick!" and dragged her back to the couch, looking confused.

"Weasley's been saying things, and you know how her temper is." Chelsea explained as Draco brought his gaze to rest on her.

"Ah, yes, you _must_ learn to control your beastly temper, my dear girl." Draco spoke mockingly, only getting himself kicked lightly by the girl he was still gripping tightly, knowing full well she would dash out of the common room were he to let go.

"Speaking of Weasleys, however, why on earth were you with them on the train, anyways? And I heard there was only one set of Weasley twins." He added, the confusion falling upon his pale, pointed face once more.

"I was with them _because_ I've lived there since I was 5 years old. I'm not going to explain it now, because even I don't know the whole story so it wouldn't make much sense with big blank spots all over the place, and there is only one set of twins. Fred and George. Ginevra's a year younger, but her mum made a fuss about her being plenty smart to begin school this year that they let her test and what do you know? Turns out she was perfectly bright enough to begin a year early. I suppose living with 6 older brothers does have it's advantages, then." Julie explained, all the while struggling to get out of her housemates grip.

"You live with.. _them_? That has to... suck." Blaise concluded blatantly, "I'll have to see to it that you come and stay with me this summer, along with Pansy, Chelsea and Draco of course." He added hastily, noting the mock-hurt look that appeared on Draco's face when he invited Julie along for the summer.

Grinning, Julie plopped herself back down onto the sofa as Draco finally released her from his tight grasp, and he too fell into sitting position, though it was on the floor near Chelsea.

"I'm.. hungry." Julie exclaimed a moment later to break the silence, and murmurs of agreement rose amongst the friends as they stood and strolled off towards the Great Hall for lunch, passing easily through the halls that were mostly inhabited with frightened looking Hufflepuff fellow first years who sped quickly out of the way of the green-and-silver dressed four as they swiftly made their way to the Great Hall, taking seats at the end of the table, as they'd been doing since the year had begun, about 3 weeks ago.

"How in the world can a..mudblood such as Granger be top of classes?" Draco spat out angrily as he dug into the food he had piled onto his plate.

"Well it's obvious, she cheats of course." Pansy replied, tucking her short black hair out of her face.

"How can she _cheat_ Pansy?" Blaise retorted, looking highly amused at her answer, though she set her pug-like face in a smug look as she continued on, "It's called _magic_ Blaise, haven't you heard of it before? Spells, Potions, just about anything. There's no way a mudblood could be so bright. She's obviously cheating."

"Good point," Praised Blaise, chugging down a bit of Pumpkin Juice, "But she'd have to be smart to figure out the spells or make the potion, now wouldn't she?"

Looking perplexed, and apparantly unable to answer, Pansy stood up with an air of annoyance, "I've got homework to work on." She declared before leaving the great hall in a huff.

"Y'know, on the train she was all over you. Like you two were engaged or something, but now it's just like you're simply friends." Julie noticed, staring questioningly at Draco, who answered with a shrug and a chuckle, "That's because she thought you, Weaselette or Granger wanted to shag me, and I suppose it made her feel.. protective, shut up," He added with a glare as Julie began choking on her pumpkin juice caught in laughter.

"_Protective_? She's protective over you! **_Why_**"

"_Because_ I've known her for, nearly, ever and Pansy's a bit.. attached to me..yes, that's the word. Attached. And when she thinks there's a girl who, well, _wants me_ she tends to feel the need to act..um.."

"Slutty?" Chelsea filled in with a wide, toothy grin that showed off the aqua-and-dark pink braces she wore

"Yeah.. slutty. I guess." He muttered, glancing quickly around him as though to make certain Pansy wasn't standing there listening to him calling her a slut.

"That doesn't exactly explain it too well, though. How did you two end up meeting anyways?" Chelsea added, leaning forward and placing her elbows on the table as Draco's voice was rather quiet and she was having trouble hearing all that well.

Sending her a glare that had made the Hufflepuff First Years scamper, he did the same as Pansy by standing from the table with an annoyed expression.

"You're nosy. How I met Pansy, or why she acts like a complete whore around others, really doesn't concern you. It's no secret and I don't care to yell it to the whole school but it's rather rude of you to go poking your nose into business that isn't yours." He snapped before storming off to the Slytherin common room.

Staring, wide-eyed, at Blaise and Julie, Chelsea crinkled her nose as though there were dung under it, before asking completely puzzled and somewhat offended, "And just _what_ exactly is _his_ problem?" Before her gaze traveled to the Gryffindor table, where a pair of blue eyes were staring coldly at the spot where they sat. Childishly, Chelsea stuck her tongue out at the owner, Ron, while crossing her eyes in an even more child-like movement.

"Julie really ought to pick better friends." Ron seethed, looking away from the girl who had been acting like a 3 year old upon spotting him staring.

"She had us, why go and get a bunch of.. _Slytherins_..to hang out with. I mean, even though she's in that house I wouldn't of minded her hanging around when we did get to see her. Not her fault the hat made one screw up, after all." He added with a look of distaste, before finally shooting one last peeved look at the back of Julie's head before he headed off to bed as Ginevra and Hermione had done awhile ago, Harry being quick to follow him.

****

0000

__

Well, it was longer than the others.

And we got more look into the characters

Julie isn't related to the Weasley's, don't fret over that.

And they consider eachother more friends than family.

Molly Weasley is Mrs. Weasley to her, even after 6 years of living in the house ((On and off, anyways. later her story will be brought into more detail.))

Reviewers Love

Know you won't

Effin Jerks xinfinity

:) aren't I one damn nice author?


	4. The First Victim JuliePicturesUp

Morning came much to early as far as Blaise was concerned, as he forced himself out of the comfort of his bed, blinking uncertainly to help his eyesight as he whipped the curtains away from his bed, allowing the sun to blind him. He became aware of the chilliness of the boys' dormitory as he headed to shower, glancing at Draco's bed to find it empty, which was to be expected considering he could already hear his friends voice, joined with Crabbe and Goyle's, which gave him a feeling of slight annoyance as Draco knew perfectly well he didn't like Crabbe or Goyle, which meant he would be stuck doing things with Julie, Pansy and Chelsea all day without Draco there to save him from being the only male.

With a look of distaste Blaise stepped into the bathroom to shower, tugging lightly at his hair which was irritatingly greasy and tangled.

In the common room, Pansy had strutted over to Draco, positioning herself on the arm of the chair where he was sitting as she stroked his hair, gazing at Crabbe, Goyle, and a 3rd year girl who's parents had instructed her to keep close to Draco, considering who his father was, named Shirley Aliek.

Chelsea and Julie, on the other hand, had left to eat lunch, Chelsea dressed in her nightclothes as she'd been lazy that day and Julie dressed in the standard school uniform without the robe, and instead of the skirt she wore a pair of pants, Blaise's, which she had taken from his trunk while he'd been sleeping in late.

"I think I'm going to stick with these, nobody ever said girls couldn't ditch the skirt for a friends pants." She told Chelsea, grinning seriously.

Chelsea laughed lightly, as they approached the Slytherin table, their attention quickly drawn to the front of the grand room where McGonagall stood with a young girl beside her

"Students, this is Mianna. She will be joining us as a first year student. She had a private sorting earlier today. Gryffindors, please welcome Miss Mianna warmly!" She announced.

The girl, Mianna, grinned nervously as she stepped carefully to the table of clapping students, sitting down with Fred, George, and Lee who had eagerly stood up and directed her over, as a lot of students had been ready to do.

She was tanned very lightly, with hoop-style earrings in her ears. She wore muggle clothing, a light blue top and a skirt matching in style. Her hair was light brown and hung to the middle of her back, a golden streak decorating one side, though everytime you sent another glance the side where it was located seemed to change. Her face was decorated with a light coating of make up, excusing the lipstick which was a dark shade of a reddish pink color.

"Hullo. I'm Seria, and this is my friend Geoff." A girl spoke from behind Julie and Chelsea, who turned to stare at her curiously. She was clad in the same outfit that they were supposed to wear to classes and such, the standard first-year girls uniform, and the boy in the same, his outfit being a boys', of course.

Seria's pale face was framed by ebony locks that were cut just past her chin, and her eyes were dark navy blue, she was skinny in a way that made it look as if she would break into a million pieces if you were to accidentally breathe on her. Not a sick kind of skinny, just a fragile type skinny.

And the boy, Geoff, had dirty blonde hair, his bangs tucked just aside from his eyes, and the rest of his hair cut to about the half-way point of his ears. Dark brown eyes held a hint of shyness, as did his face as Seria politely asked if they could join the two, to which they quickly nodded and instantly engaged the newcomers in conversation.

The second Chelsea and Julie arrived back to the common room, Geoff and Seria with them, they headed over to Draco and Pansy, who were also with Blaise as Draco had deserted Crabbe and Goyle once more.

"Draco! Pans! Blaise!" Julie cried happily, "This is Seria Harskorsky, and this is Peppermint!"

"Peppermint?" Draco queried, raising a brow curiously at the name.

"_Peppermint?_" Seria echoed

"Yes, Peppermint! He just.. reminds me of.. a peppermint." She explained, gaining clueless looks from her friends.

"Well, his names _Peppermint_, and you have to live with it." Julie added as they once again stared curiously at her.

The newly-named "Peppermint" nervously brushed a bit of hair from his face a few times as he gazed at the scenes around him.

"_Anyways_," Pansy spoke, breaking the silence that had come, "I was wandering around a bit before you two came in, I heard that there's a new Gryffindork in the school? Very attractive, is what all the male population up to third year said." She added, staring questioningly at Chelsea and Julie.

"Oh, yeah. New first year, her names Mianna, I think." Chelsea replied, nodding.

"Ah, I gotta go." Julie spoke with an annoyed frown, "I have detention. How jerky. I have to serve my detention while we're on break!" She cried, ranting to them until she had exited the common room, leaving them with grins of amusement on their faces.

Mmm.. Yeah..

"Lav-"

"Ginevra! Shut up already! I'm messing up my make up because of you!"

Ginevra stared helplessly as Lavender Brown spread make up over her face for the fiftieth time, sending Ginevra glares as she made small. annoyed noises.

"Look, Laven-"

She was cut off by Lavender giving a terrified shriek,

"_Ginevra_! Look what you made me DO!" She shrieked hysterically, pointing at her face which was perfectly fine, unless you looked as close as you possibly could, perhaps, you could see the smallest bit of eyeliner smeared onto her cheek.

"Laven-"

"Ginevra! Gosh! You just talk to much! I'm sorry but you need to LEAVE!" She shouted, pointing towards the door, "Just get AWAY from me! Right now, Ginevra Margaret Weasley!"

Ginevra didn't bother to inform her that her middle name was Molly, not Margaret, just left instantly as she knew Lavender would just start screaming at her again. And she exited to the halls, waving at Julie as she passed by, knowing by now that Julie would not wave back

Instead of wandering aimlessly, and lonely at that, Ginevra returned to the common room and rushed up to the dormitories, barging in on one that wasn't her own where she found a girl sitting on her bed unpacking while humming happily.

"Hi!" Ginevra cried, causing her to jump a bit.

The late-arriving girl turned to smile. "Hello."

"I'm Ginevra. And, well, Hi. So.. why'd you come to Hogwarts." Ginevra began cheerfully, eager to make a friend that wasn't Lavender Brown.

"Oh well, I used to go to Beuxbeutons.. then Durmstrang.. but before all of those I went to Salem's Private Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry for Young Witches and Wizards of Pureblooded Lineage In America."

"Wow. That last ones pretty long, Why didn't you stay at any?" She questioned, knowing she would have loved to go to a Private wizarding school, or Beuxbeutons especially.

"Well, I got expelled, actually. I don't really want to go into detail, though, you understand, it's not to be rude."

"Yes, I understand."

"Good, because a lot of people at the last school got pretty angry when I didn't tell them what happened and all."

And seconds later, the girls were engaged in deep, friendly conversation.

Each happy to have made a new, easily-likable friend.

000

"Ron, I haven't seen Ginevra lately. Where's she been? I thought, since she fancied Harry and all, she'd be around us constantly." Hermione piped curiously from her spot by the lake, glancing at the freckled boy, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, you're right though she hasn't been around for about a week now. That's funny."

Harry blinked, and spoke suddenly.  
"Your sister fancies me?"

Hermione looked annoyed, "Harry! You didn't _notice_? It's so **obvious**, everyone else in the school knows it how the world could you --"

"Hermione, Hermione! I was only joking! Of course I know she fancies me! I'm not that stupid!" He laughed, Hermione calming instantly as her cheeks tinged pink from her small outburst while Ron stared at the two's interactions with a skeptical look.

"Are you two, I mean.. do you two fancy eachother?" He asked suddenly, as he stared at Hermione and Harry from his place against a tree.

"_What?_ Me? Fancy _Hermione_? No way!" Harry cried, gaining a hurt look from Hermione.

"Well! I may not be that attractive, but you don't need to sit infront of me and call me the most hideous thing you've ever seen!" She exclaimed, standing only to be stopped by Harry.

"Hermione! No, C'mon, I didn't mean like that! I just meant I think of you as a friend! And you're very pretty, Hermione! I just don't fancy you!" He cleared up, as Hermione set back down on the grass.

"Well, alright then. I think you're fairly attractive yourself, Harry, and I don't fancy you the smallest bit either."

Which, of course, he knew was true easily just by staring between her and Ron, and by the look on Ron's face when he had asked them if they fancied eachother, and as he had called Hermione attractive, and she had done the same to him.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione!" The familiar voice of Ginevra interrupted their conversation as she bounded over with the girl who had arrived earlier that day.

"Hey! This is Mianna!"

The three greeted the two girls, and introduced themselves to Mianna, inviting Ginevra and Mianna to sit and join in on their conversation to which they complied.

"Hey, who's that?" Mianna asked, glancing curiously towards the castle where someone could be seen walking towards them.

"Oh, Merlin.. That's Lavender Brown." Ginevra moaned, The Golden Trio following the groan with ones of their own.

"Ginevra! You know that when I say leave, I mean stay and wait for me in the Common Room! Why in the world are you hanging around with.. **_her?" _**Lavender spoke, glaring at Mianna. True, Lavender had been probably the most attractive first year girl, until Mianna arrived, where she was quickly booted from the spot, even though Mianna hadn't been there even a day.

"Lav, I can hang out with whoever I want to, and I didn't feel like hanging around with you after you screamed at me."

"I don't _care!_ Ginevra, look, I'm sorry, you know.. I just get like that! But you know, you're one of my closest friends here at Hogwarts, for now! Don't ruin it!"

"Look, Lavender, I'm still mad at you for freaking out at me like you did over nothing, so I'll talk to you later but right now I'd rather not be with you.." Ginevra replied calmly, though shyley.

"Fine! Whatever, Ginevra! Don't be surprised if Me and Parvati **_don't_** choose to hang out with you for the rest of the year!" Lavender warned before stalking off, five minutes later Mianna announced she needed to go back and get a book when they all decided to work a bit on homework.

It took her about ten minutes or so before she came back, grinning with a bright look on her face and her eyes positively twinkling with glee.

"Sorry it took so long!" She apologized, "No problem" and "It's fine" being her replies.

Just seconds after the group of five had opened their books, Parvati Patil flew out of the Hogwarts Castle of to the group, tears falling down her cheeks as she hiccupped and choked on her cries, spluttering words that were so jumbled up from her voice that she was impossible to understand.

Worrying, Hermione wrapped her arm around the girls' shoulders, asking her to speak slowly and calm down in a polite voice, which it took her several minutes to obey.

"I-I-I-_It-It-It's L-L-Lll-_L-L-L-Lllll-Laven-d-d-d-d-er-er-errr!" She stuttered, "S-Sh-Shhh-Shhhh-She, She-Shhh-She's I-In The H-H-H-Hos-Hos-Hospit-t-tttt-al Wing-g-g."

"Parvati that's nothing to get so upset over!" Hermione assured her,

"N-N-N-Nnn-No! You D-d-ddd-don't Under-s-s-sss-tand! Sh-shhh-she's in th-there and Madam P-Po-Pomphrey s-ssays sh-she do-d-doesn't kn-know what's wr-wr-wrong with her! A-A-And sh-she d-d-doesn't kn-know the cure! An-And that L-Lavvvzzz.. wh-whatever-er c-could m-maybe be.. fatal to her m-magic. An-And she thinks it might be C-Contangious..and I've been with Lavvy this whole time! S-So I m-might l-loose my m-magic! Or L-Lavvy could D-Die M-M-May-Maybe!"

Parvati finished. The students looked horrified, as they helped Parvati back to the castle, wanting answers of their own.

000

Okay, so Lavender's this disease's number one victim.  
Meaning soon, people are gonna be dropping like flies, right?

And so soon, the actual adventure starts  
Right?  
Right.  
Fun, fun.  
I hope you don't mind that I skipped a bunch of weeks for this, it's somewhat near Halloween when this chapter took place but it's easier to get on with all the good junk, y'know?

Oh, and I've introduced all the made ups  
Yes, Mianna is a pretty, pretty girl  
But she has horrible troubles in her life that you'll learn about, she isn't the perfect-mary-sue character  
Just because someone is pretty, don't make them perfect  
So this is all the made ups for year 1, by the way:

Peppermint, Seria, Mianna, Julie, and Chelsea  
Most of them aren't that important  
Just filler charries

Oh, and I've got pictures of Julie

Pretty bad ones but I'm tired as eff when I did these:

**h t t p / w w w . m a t m i c e . c o m / h o m e / x c h a o s a s s u r e d x**

And yeah.. she's wearing **socks** in both.


End file.
